


The Endgame

by Leah_Bean129



Category: John Wick (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Compound, Continental Hotel (John Wick), Crossover, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) sorta, Rough Translation of Russian, Wakanda (Marvel), google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Bean129/pseuds/Leah_Bean129
Summary: Adrianna Wick didn’t think she’d fall in love again, let alone with a fellow ex-assassin. But most of all, she didn’t think she’d have to return to the life she chose to leave after her daughter gets taken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. If you have any requests, I will do my best to try to make them happen.  
> I had to change the John Wick timeline to make it work. So it might not make sense but please bare with me.  
> It is set Post-Civil War. Team Cap was pardoned.  
>  _*Thoughts are in italics*_  
>  ***Flashbacks are in bold***  
>  The inspiration for Adrianna's apartment is Christian Grey's apartment from Fifty Shades of Grey and Fifty Shades Darker

**~Adrianna’s POV~**  
No matter how long I stayed in the shower, how hot the water was, or how many times I wash away the dirt, sweat, and blood, the stench of death would always stay with me.  
For most of my life, this was who I was.  
A killer. An assassin. A hit-woman.  
Then I met him. Reid Thompson. He was the love of my life, or at least so I thought. When I found out I was pregnant, that was the day I decided to retire. It was also the day I found him with another woman in our apartment, in our bed.

**~Flashback~**

***4 years ago***

**I had just left the clinic and found out that I was indeed pregnant, 4 weeks to be exact, and I couldn't wait to tell Reid. I always wanted a family of my own and now I’d finally have one. Of course, this meant retiring from my current life to start my new one.**

**On the way home, I had to refrain from calling my best friend Sharon. I wanted Reid to be the first one to know. I was so giddy about the whole situation.**

**When I opened the door to our apartment and right after I closed it, a sound of something falling caught my attention.** **_Is someone here? Reid doesn't come home till later._ **

**“Reid?”, I called out but received no answer. I instinctively grab my gun that I hide in case anything like this were to happen. Quietly, I walk to the kitchen then the living room. Nothing. Slowly walking down the hallway towards mine and Reid’s bedroom. The door is closed.** **_Hmmm I swore I left it open while I was gone._ ** **As I approached the door, another sound-this time a bang-was heard from inside the room. I prepare myself-thinking I'm gonna have to fight.**

**I back away from the door then in one fluent motion kick it open. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw after I came into the room, gun aimed and ready to fire.**

**There in our bed was Reid and another woman, both naked and scared. Tears well up in my eyes. My arm goes limp, the gun no longer aiming at them.**

**“Adrian!? Uh I know what this looks like but-”, Reid begins to speak but I don't want to hear any of it. I was hurt.**

**“DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME SOME BULLSHIT EXCUSE!!”**

**Reid and the unnamed woman both visibly cower as I yell.**

**Tears now stream down my face. “I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING!”, I card my fingers through my hair. Then I stop and look at him. Now all I felt was anger.**

**The unnamed woman thought it’d be a good idea to talk, “I-I should go.” Just as she was trying to get out of the bed, without hesitation I grabbed my knife-that I keep concealed in my jacket-and throw it. The knife embeds itself in the headboard, just inches from her nose. She froze instantly. Reid watched in horror, thinking I had just killed her right in front of his eyes.**

**I raise my arm again, aiming the gun at him.**

**_“_ ** **Whoa whoa whoa Adrian, think about what your doing. You wouldn’t shoot me.  You don’t want to kill me.”**

**_Believe me I wanted to and I could’ve. I wanted them both dead._ **

**“You don’t know what I want, Reid.”, right before I pulled the trigger, I aimed the gun right next to his head. BANG! The unnamed woman screamed as I fired.**

**Reid closed his eyes waiting for a death that never came. Instead he felt a burning, the bullet had grazed his ear. It was at that moment Reid realized that I was never bluffing.**

**“Consider that a warning Reid because the next time I see you, I will kill you.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Thought are in italics* ___  
>  **Flashbacks are in bold ******

***3 Years Later***

**~General~**

“It’s time to go, Peggy ”, Adrianna shouts as she grabs her keys.

“Coming momma.”

The patter of feet and paws echo through the apartment. She turns around just in time to see her toddler-with full force and without hesitation-running towards her along with their dog, Soldier, following close behind her. Anna catches her effortlessly and lifts her in the air which causes her to laugh-which is her favorite sound in the whole world.  After she puts her down, Soldier licks Peggy’s face while she puts on his collar. Anna pushed the elevator button and the doors open.

“You ready (malen’kaya ptitsa) little bird?”

Her daughter looks up at her with her big blue eyes- _that sometimes remind her of Reid’s-_ while holding her Black Widow action figure and nods her head. She has her go inside the elevator first followed by herself and Soldier in-toe. Thus starting a chain of events that neither Anna or her daughter knew were gonna happen that day.

***Later that day***

**~Adrianna~**

While I was at work, I received a call from my best friend, Sharon, inviting me to go out to lunch with her. Of course, I agreed. Sharon has been my best friend long before I found out I was pregnant. She knows who I really am and what I've done in the past and I know who she is and what she does for a living. She knows about my underground world and I know about her world.

We met up at a bistro that was about 10 minutes away, greeted each other with a hug, then sat down at our table. We had a normal conversation while we waited for our food, catching each other up on what's happening in our lives.

“Do you have any plans this weekend?”, I ask her after taking a sip of my drink.

“Actually, that's why I invited you to lunch.”, she gives a nervous laugh. _Oh no, I don't like the sound of that._ “What did you do?”

“Well”, she starts but then changes to russian to keep it between us, “(Toni ustraivayet vecherinku «Dobro pozhalovat' domoy» dlya Stiva i vsekh, kogo pomilovali YA khochu, chtoby ty byl moim plyusom) Tony is throwing sort of a 'welcome home' party for Steve and everyone else who was pardoned. I want you to be my plus one."

I was taken back but I also knew she was telling me everything and I have a feeling I know what it is. “Sharon, please tell me this isn’t your way of setting me up with someone.”

Sharon gives me a timid smile just as our waiter arrives with our food.

***small time-skip***

After lunch with Sharon,-which resulted in me caving in-I decided to leave work early and pick up Peggy.

**“I can't go, Sharon. I have Peggy-”, I start but she cuts me off.**

**“This isn’t about Peggy because we both know you can get Stella to watch her. Anna, you deserve to be happy and loved by someone.”**

**“I am happy and loved by my daughter.”**

**Sharon gives me a look, “You know what I mean. Listen, I know that you closed yourself off from love since** **_him_ ** **but that was three years ago. It wouldn't kill you to give dating a try again.”**

 **Just the thought of** **_him_ ** **makes me angry and sad at the same time and Sharon can feel it radiating off of me. I let out a sigh, “Sharon.”**

**“Look, I’m not asking you to marry the guy. Just give him a chance, please? For me?”**

I mean you can see why I'm hesitant, right? The last time I loved/trusted someone and gave them my heart, I got cheated on after I found out I was pregnant. After that day, I vowed that my love was only ever gonna be for Peggy and that I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. As much as I don't want to admit it though, Sharon is just looking out for me and Peggy.

Without realizing it, I had made it to Peggy’s preschool/daycare. I park my car then head inside. The young woman at the front desk greets me, “Good afternoon, Ms. Bailey. You’re early today.”

“Afternoon Carly. I'm sorry I didn't call ahead. Is she still in a lesson?”

Carly walks around the desk, “Peggy is all finished with her lessons. She should be heading back inside with her group. They just had playground time, follow me please.”

“We going home, momma?”, Peggy asks me while we walk to the car.

As I help her get into her car seat, I decide that I might as well buy a dress for Stark’s party today. “No baby, we are gonna go shopping and your gonna help momma pick a dress.”

“Yay dress up!”, she giggles.

**~General~**

Adrianna had just purchased the dress her daughter helped her pick out. Now, it was time for the shoes. Peggy held onto her mother’s purse while walking next to her. She felt her mother’s phone vibrate so she took it out and looked at the screen. “Look momma, its grandpa.”

Anna looks at her daughter then takes the phone to answer it.

While they were walking, something catches Peggy’s eye. A toy store. Distracted by the toys inside, she absentmindedly let go of her mother. Realizing she had let go, she turns around only to find that her mother wasn't there. “Momma?”, she calls out. Peggy begins to get scared and clings to her action figure for dear life. Tears start to form as she begins to wander around, hoping to find her mother.

Not really looking where she was going, Peggy collided with pair of legs causing her to fall over.

**~Bucky~**

I didn't want to go to the mall but Steve dragged me anyways so I could buy an outfit for this party that Tony was throwing. It’s suppose to be a 'welcome home' for us after we were pardoned.

Anyways, we were walking out of the store and I was half-listening to Steve, “-Sharon said she might be bringing a friend.” He nudges my shoulder and I fold my arms and stop. “So this is you two trying to set me up with someone.”, I shook my head, “Yeah, like anyone is gonna wanna go on a date with the Winter Soldier.”

“Come on Buc-”, I cut off Steve due to the fact that something just collided with my legs.

When I looked down, I saw that the something was a little girl. She looked at me scared and had a few tears falling down her face. I was used to kids being afraid of me.

Steve looked down and spoke to her, “Are you okay?”

But she didn't respond, let alone even look towards him. She just kept staring at me. _Even though she looks scared, she's a very cute little girl. Curly brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes which seem to have flecks of brown in them._

“Are you the Winter Soldier?”, the little girl asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nod my head expecting her to run away back to her parents, but instead she did the most shocking thing ever.

She hugged me! Well technically she hugged my legs but still.

Steve was just as shocked as me. Most-if not all-kids go up to hug him, not me. This little girl wasn't afraid of me. I used my normal hand to gently pat her head. She lets go of my legs and backs up a little, tears still falling down her face. I look at Steve for a minute before crouching down to her eye level and he does the same.

“Hey, what's wrong cutie?”, I ask her.

“I-I lost my mommy.”, she says looking at me with those beautiful teary eyes.

I look at Steve then back at her, “Do you want us to help you find her?”

She lets out a sniffle and nods her head. “Okay, we’ll help find your mom.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”, the smile that appeared on that little girl’s face could brighten anyone’s day in an instant. I couldn't help but smile back, “what's your name beautiful?”

She wipes the last of her eyes off her face before answering, “Margaret, but everyone calls me Peggy.”

In the corner of my eye, I see Steve eyes go wide but try to cover it up. “That’s a very pretty name. My name is Steve and this is James.”

She giggles, “I know.”

Me and Steve both stand up, “Alright Peggy, let's go find your mommy.”

“We should take her to the security office.”

“Can I hold your hand?”, Peggy asks looking up at me.

“Uh, sure.”, I expected her to reach for my normal hand but this girl is full of surprises. Peggy moved to the left of me and grabbed my metal hand.

Steve had watched the whole thing happen, “She likes you.”, he says then starts walking. Me and Peggy begin following.

_I hope she hasn’t been lost for a while. Her mother must be terrified. I can't imagine what it must feel like to know that your child is missing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Thoughts are in Italics* _  
>  ***Flashbacks are in bold* ******__

**~Adrianna~**

It’s my biggest and worst fear. My child is missing. Automatically, I think the worst scenario.  _ Oh god, someone took her. Someone found out about me and my past and took her. Whoever it is, I’ll kill them. _ I continue to call out her name and try to retrace my steps. “ Margaret! Peggy! Peggy!” I stop walking and frantically look around, knowing I probably look like a crazy person judging by some of the looks people have been giving me.  _ Alright Anna, you know Peggy is a smart girl. Hell, your the one who raised her.  _ I think for a moment, then it clicks.  _ The security office!  _ I quickly hightail it with no intention of slowing down till I arrived.

When I get there, the security guard behind the desk looks up at me.

“Can I help you ma’am?”

“Yes, my daughter is missing.”, I say breathing slightly heavy.

“Ok don't worry miss. I'm gonna need her name, age, and a description of what she's wearing.”, he tells me as he grabs a pen and notepad.

“Her name is Margaret Bailey but she also responds to her nickname, Peggy. She's 3 years old with curly brown hair, blue-brown eyes and is wearing blue overalls with a white tank top and red converse.”

“Okay, I’ll inform the other officers. When they find her, they’ll radio back to me and bring her here.”, he says after writing down the description I gave him then reaches for his walkie-talkie.

Now, all I can do is wait.

**~General~**

While Anna was waiting impatiently in the security office, Steve  and Bucky were already on their way there with Peggy.

“Is Black Widow your favorite Avenger, Peggy?”, Steve asks her.

Peggy nods her head, “Uhuh. I wanna be like her when I grow up.”

“I’ll be sure to tell her that.”

Hearing that made Peggy look up at him with the biggest smile ever, “Really?!”

“I promise.”, Steve smiles back at her.

Meanwhile, as they were walking, one of the security guards noticed Peggy wearing the same clothes that were described to him and began to walk up to the trio. Not seeing the faces of the gentlemen with the little girl, he called out to them. “Excuse me, gentlemen.”

Both Steve and Bucky stop walking and turn around to see who was calling out to them. The security guard was dumbfounded after realizing who they were but quickly tried to compose himself, “Uh Captain Rogers Sergeant Barnes”, he looked down at Peggy-who was peeking out from behind Bucky’s leg-then back to Steve and Bucky, “uh a woman reported her was missing. Is your name Margaret, sweetie?”

Peggy didn't respond to the guard, instead she hid her face getting closer to Bucky. Steve decided to speak for her, “Yes, it is. We were actually on our way to the security office to report that she was lost.”

The guard nods his head, “Ok, I’ll inform them that she has been found. Her mother is waiting for her there.”

Steve and Bucky both nod their heads then begin to start walking again with Peggy in between them. “Where’s momma?”, she asks while rubbing her eyes followed by a yawn. This doesn't go unnoticed by Bucky.

“She's waiting for you at the security office. That's where we’re going.”

“You tired, Peggy?”, Bucky asks. She nods her head while rubbing her eyes once more. Without hesitation, Bucky picks her up and carries her the rest of the way. Peggy rests her head against his shoulder and soon falls asleep. 

Steve remained silent as he watched the entire scene and without a doubt knew that this little girl had his best friend wrapped around her little finger. Even if they would only have known her for a short period of time.

Or so they thought.

***Meanwhile, back at the security office***

Anna was pacing back and forth, too worried to even sit down. She had decided against calling her father and her best friend, Sharon, until it was confirmed that she wasn't in the mall anymore.

“ma’am, “ the security guard called to her, “ your daughter has been found. She's being brought here.”

That was the most relieving sentence Anna ever heard. “Oh thank god”, she says releasing the breath she was holding. She no longer had to worry and think of the worst. Her (malen’kaya ptitsa) little bird was safe. Anna carded her fingers through her hair just as she heard the front door opening. She turned around and was shocked to say the least. Walking into the office was Captain America and next to him was the Winter Soldier holding her little girl-who she saw was fast asleep. A smile appeared on her face at the sight of her daughter while she walked toward them.

When Bucky saw the woman who was Peggy’s mother, he was speechless. She was beautiful, clearly he saw where Peggy got her looks from. But he soon realized he had to push those thoughts away.  _ If this was Peggy’s mother then obviously Peggy has her father, right? _ he thought. Bucky nudged Peggy, trying to wake her up, “Peggy, time to wake up doll.”

Peggy started to stir, lifting her head and rubbing her eyes. She looked around to see her surroundings and when her eyes landed on her mother, a sleepy smile appeared on her face.

“Momma.” 


End file.
